Cruella de Vil
'Cruella Madeline de Vil '(1910-1998) was a famed British murderess and heiress. She was famous for being a sociopath and murderess in the upper class of early 20th century Britain. History Cruella was born in 1910 to famed banquer Lord Anton de Vil and his wife Madeline, who was a royal dog trainer. From her fathers side, she inherited a very aggresive nature and a sociopatic mind. Because of this, her parents kept her away from the world and said she was sickly. When she was aggresive or in a mood, her father would beat her and her mother and dogs would watch. Cruella was angry with her father for this and murdrerd him in 1921 at age 11 by poisoning his tea. To protect the family, Madeline blaimed it on a heart attack. Cruella was locked in her attack from this point forward. In 1924 her mother remarried to John Themes, who wanted Cruella to be put in an asylum instead of the attic. Hearing this, she pushed him off the great stairs to his death. The police assumed he fell, as Madeline have Cruella the alibi of a fake boarding school. Shortly after this, Madeline drank and gambled her way into debt. She weds her third husband in 1928 but this marriage lasts three years, as Edward Marrion is killed by Cruella after he finds out about her. This accident however, came to the press as Madeline inherited a large sum of money. Isaac Heller, a journalist from America and pick-pocket, finds the mansion and meets with Cruella, whom he frees. They are 30 and 21 respectively and robs stores all over England to survive. With their stolen goods, they acquire a wealthy lifestyle. In 1935, Cruella and Isaac return to the mansion to kill Madeline, where Isaac finds out about Cruella's murders of her step-fathers. Cruella shoots her lover and buries him next to her other victims. She makes a fut coat out of her mothers dalmatians. There's little information between 1935 and 1938, when she married Carl Feinberg. It's then that she made a second and third fur coat and had her famous hairstyle, half blonde and half-black. It is said she acquired the look while being on the run and having to run out her house with only half her hair painted in a black disguise. She moved to the U.S.A and lived in a mansion with her husband, rich lawyer Carl Feinberg on Long Island. Cruella Feinberg stays hidden for the police for twelve years, when her husband is caught on gambling debts. Cruella, now 40, still fears punishment for the murders she committed from ages 11 to 25. She wasn't caught herself when her husband faced trial, however. She became quite poor and lived in Maine for 2 years until in 1952 when her neighbor saw a photograph of young Cruella and saw the resemblance. A year later, she is convicted to a life-long sentence in Britain. She died after spending 45 years in jail in 1998, at age 88. Recent investigations It took 18 years to punish Cruella for the murders she had commited on Anton and Madeline de Vil, John Themes, Edward Marrion and Isaac Heller. It was found out in 1997 that Cruella had a younger half-brother named Leonard in 1925, who had been given up for adoption by his mother so his sister couldn't hurt him. Leonard and Cruella had an interview in 1997, which was watched by almost two million people. Leonard (72) and his two children inherited the de Vil, Themes and Marrion fortune, in totaal around 69 million pounds.